grandchaseexfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
Description Main Info Age: 21 Favorite Activity: Destruction Pet Peeve: AVALANCHE He used to live in Final Fantasy VII world but somehow he found a way to teleport to GrandChase world. As of now he has grown to be the strongest of the strongest beings in the world. Sephiroth's Story Sephiroth appears as the main villain in Final Fantasy VII. Sephiroth was once the best and the most powerful member of SOLDIER, the elite warriors division of Shinra and rose to the status of celebrity during the war. After the war, however, Sephiroth is sent on a mission to the village of Nibelheim, wherein he discovers that he is the product of a biological experiment using Jenova cells. Driven insane, Sephiroth burns down the entire village and kills many, but is assumed dead after a confrontation with the game protagonist Cloud Strife. Four years later, Sephiroth once again appears, killing Shinra's president in the process. Sephiroth's primary objective is to become a god that rules over the entire planet by merging with the planet life force, known as Lifestream, and taking control over it. In order to do so, he must summon Meteor, a destructive meteorite entity from the outer space that can catastrophically damage the planet, thus allowing Sephiroth to merge with the exposed Lifestream. To this end, he has to face both the game protagonists (Cloud and his comrades) as well as the antagonistic mega-corporation Shinra Despite appearing multiple times in the games, it is revealed that it was Jenova who was taking his shape, while the real Sephiroth's body was sealed in Northern Crater. In the game's last battle, Sephiroth takes two forms to fight: the first one is Bizarro Sephiroth, a cocoon-like Sephiroth, and Safer Sephiroth an angel-like Sephiroth. After his defeat, Sephiroth reappears in Cloud's mind, having previously tricked him into believing him he was a clone from him but is once again defeated. Sephiroth also appears shortly in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, a CGI film set two years after Final Fantasy VIIs ending, wherein Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, the movie's main antagonists and "remnants" of Sephiroth's will, try to reincarnate him. Although Kadaj eventually succeeds, Cloud Strife once again defeats Sephiroth, whose body changes back to Kadaj's.Sephiroth is also the focus of the novella Case of the Lifestream - Black. Set during Final Fantasy VIIs ending, Sephiroth creates the disease Geostigma, a non-contagious disease that infects people who come in contact with tainted Lifestream. Sephiroth appears as one of the antagonist of the original video animation Last Order: Final Fantasy VII as well as a main character of Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. These two titles explain in greater details what was briefly covered in Final Fantasy VII flashbacks about Sephiroth's past. In Crisis Core Sephiroth's role is initially supporting as he and the protagonist Zack Fair go in the search of two rebelled SOLDIERs whom they are close, but during Nibelheim's destruction he appears as a boss character. Director Kitase is pleased with Sephiroth's role in Crisis Core as there he has a "much more human side". Sephiroth has brief cameo appearances in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, a third-person shooter action game, and Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, a role playing game; in the former, his birth is explained, while in the latter, it is shown how he betrays Shinra. One day he studies all the places he has been to then he finds a new world known as GrandChase. He goes there and then find people he has never met before. He goes up to one of them and they start to fight. Sephiroth loses and then finds the truth about GrandChase. THEY ARE IN TROUBLE so he decides to help them in return he decides not to be evil anymore ever since the fight with AVALANCHE. He learns about GrandChase and decides to stick with the team. Unlocking Fight Sephiroth and win